


Open Slaughter 2 6/9

by JSS394



Category: Lee Pace and Michael Pardue, Michael Pardue and Delysia
Genre: Asylum, Attraction, Halfing The Carcass, Leethal, Lower Half Quarters, M/M, Miss Pettigrew Lives For A Day, Rolling Hills Asylum, Slaughter, Yellow Jump Suite, butcher - Freeform, meat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394





	Open Slaughter 2 6/9

Part 6  
The Leethal Attraction   
Hannibal removed the body clearing out a cleared space for the next victim to proceed forward towards him in his yellow jump suite. The main body is now ready to be split. Some like to saw straight through the spine from buttocks to neck. This leaves the muscle fiber encasing the vertebrae on the end of the ribs. The meat here however is tightly wrapped to the bone. Hannibal finds it more suitable if he used it all for boiling it for a soup. Thus his preferred method is to completely remove the entire backbone by cutting and then sawing down either side from the tailbone to the end. This method was called halving the carcass.   
Once that was finished he moved onto the next body presentation as the victim laid sprawled out on the doctors table while Lee stood from behind not quiet seeing the man yet, as Hannibal was in his way. The halves may now be taken down, unless Hannibal’s preparation table or butcher block is very short. In this case Hannibal’s block was the right one to use. This is inadequate. Hannibal started quartering while it hung. He began slicing through the side at a point of choosing between rib cage and pelvis. Now is also the time to begin thinking about how you would like to serve the flesh, as this will determine the style of cuts you are about to make. These will also be greatly affected by the muscular configuration physical fitness of his specimen.  
Firstly he chopped hard with the blade smacking it down at the feet sawing it in half chopping the feet off at a point about three inches up from the ankle. The bone was very dense where the leg was connected to the foot. Even though he thought he was the best man to do the job he still had a bit of trouble sawing through the humans flesh. He had now divided the side of human meat into two further principal portions. They were called the ribs, shoulder, half-pelvis and the leg. Just below the chest which is the flank. Or the belly. Witch Hannibal thought would be the best used for fillets or steaks, in which it is thick enough, or even bacon strips in which he had to cut thinly. Now the thin and wide strips of flesh may also be rolled and cooked to perfection ready to serve to serve as a roast. Hannibal trimmed away along the edge of the ribs and then decide whether he should cut the steaks from the flank into the thighs, rump carving accordingly to the mans figure but, he decided to leave that part out for a now leaving the quartes carcass as he was.   
Hannibal cleaned his blade moving onto the second to last part of the preparation. For this current victim he is not actually 25% of the meat Hannibal will get. This is a designated as one-fourth of the carcass divided into major portions. Hannibal may want to trim away the neck, or leave it to be connected with the shoulder or also known as a Chuck. In this case Hannibal decided to leave the neck still bound together. The first major step with this mass of flesh was for Hannibal to remove the shoulder blade from its current socket with the collar bone also. Hannibal thought of the best and easiest way he had learned from his father was to just cut along carefully around the outline of the shoulder blade with slow breaths trying not to make his hands jitter along the line to not weave of track. Hannibal removed the meat on top dislocating the large bone with huge pressure to his hands to make the collar bone incision along tits length prying it away. Depending on the current development of the breasts Hannibal suddenly decided to make a brisket to make it remove itself from the area before cutting the ribs. Now aside note. In the female. The breast is composed largely of glands, fatty tissue, despite it appetizing appearance to whom desire is rather inedible. The ribs on the other hand are the best cuts of the quarter. A perennial favourite for Hannibal was the barbecuing side for Hannibal. He would divide it into sections of several ribs each then lastly he would cook them as is, dividing the strips into half for shorter ribs, or even carve rib steaks if the muscle mass is sufficient. Hannibal had just instructed towards Lee the body preparation of cutting the top half quarter of the human body.   
Now next onto the departure of this man was for Hannibal to start to cut the lower half in quarters.   
This is where most of the meat is, humans being upright animals. The muscle mass is largest in the legs and rump. The bulk is so comparatively large here that you can do just about anything with it. The main pieces are the buttock or rump and the upper leg, the thigh. Hannibal’s typical division is to cut the leg off at the bottom of the buttock, chop away the bony mass of the knee, place two to three inches away in either direction. Before doing this, however, Hannibal may wanted to remove the whole calf muscle from the back of the lower leg, as this is the best cut in its area which is more tender and juicy playing with the taste buds in Hannibal’s mouth. Hannibal slaughtered his tongue out from his mouth skimming the bottom lip with deprived hunger in his eyes feeling the need to fest upon him but, he withdrawaled his thought he should wait until the main course later tonight. Now onto the upper leg is now ready for anything, most especially some beautiful, thick round steaks. The rump will have to be carved from the pelvis in a rather triangular piece. The legs attach at the hip at a forward point on the body, so there will be little interference as Hannibal would carve along the curve of the pelvis. Remaining meat will be on the thighs in front of the pelvis.  
*****  
Hannibal removed himself from the table seeing a full bodied man in-tacked with red sowing lines as scaring seeing it held the flaps of skin together. Lee’s jaw dropped. “What have you done to him?”. He questioned. Hannibal turned to Lee. “I have cutted him open then sealed him back together for this precious moment”. Hannibal nodded his head, he turned back over to the man placing his hand lightly on the quarter rim of his shoulder while his other hand grabbed something black from under the bench and placed it aside from the man while he made him sit up. The man opened his eyes for the first time; he began to adjust to the light around him seeing two men before him, in silence he looked down at himself feeling vulnerable in his sudden absence of clothing. He looked away facing the clothing that was placed beside him. “Put it on”. Hannibal ordered him too kindly with a smile on his face.   
The man stood up tuning with his back towards Hannibal and Lee. First of he grabbed with in his hands placed the first shoulder covering it with the white long sleeved shirt, then onto the next shoulder slipping it on easily with grace, he then at the front placed his two hands on either side of the collar starting to button up his chest area. Once he had done that he moved onto the black neatly placed trousers. He grabbed them off from the table, let them hang before him, he arched his back, lifted one foot up and slided it into the left side of the trouser leg hole, his right foot followed suite mimicking his movements, he hoisted up the trousers to his waist, with one hand he started to push the ends of the long sleeved shirt in, with one swift movement of his free hand he grabbed onto the belt, fastely hooked it through the circumference of his waist and paused for a moment looking at the rest of the cloths that were on the bench.   
He then reached out, grabbed onto the over throw black lined jacket, he hauled it over to his back slipped in his left arm then to his right, at the front of the jacket he placed one hand on one side as the other slipped in the black tautened button into the seeing hole. He stood there with one foot out looking down at himself making sure it fitted him perfectly to his figure.   
He then grabbed his socks and black boots with a bit of a heel onto the ground. He knelt down with one knee up. He grabbed onto the first grey sock, he pointed his foot forward and slipped the sock on. In that motion with his free hand he grabbed onto the left boot and also slipped that on to, he placed his foot firmly onto the ground, now with both hands he laced up the boot so it was tight fitting around his ankle. He then on the right side lifted his knee up as his left one went to the ground he then pointed his foot out, with his free left hand he grabbed onto the sock making sure there was the gap ready to slide his foot into it, he gradually slipped his foot into the confined of the warmness of the sock feeling it slide along his hairless feet. He then also in unison grabbed onto his right foot, he slipped that on, he placed his foot down near to his left and with both hands again he laced up the right one ending it with a double knotted bow. He moved his body upwards holding his own weigh by the ends of his feet; he turned towards the desk for one last preparation. He sees there was a tie to be put on him. He closed his mouth for a moment pressing his two lightly pinked lips together making them curl with a thought lingering.  
First off he stood in front of a bleak wall imagining there would have been a mirror before him. With both hands he lifted his collar up, he made sure his white long shirt was buttoned in the right places before proceeding onto the next step, he slithered the tie with in his hands around to the back of his neck. He placed the wide end of the tie was on one side of his dominant hand. So if you’re right handed, the wider end should be hanging on your right side. If you were left handed, the wider end should be on your left side.   
His hands trailed down the tie feeling for a seam on the front of the narrowed end of the tie, his hand paused feeling it within his grasp. He moved the wide end over the narrow end so that they could cross over like roads towards the other seam. He started to pull the wide end that was underneath the narrow sierra. He swayed the wide end around that was facing off to his left. He looped the wide end under the narrowed end once more to make sure it would hold it together pulling the wide end of the tie under the loop around towards his neck, he pulled the wide end down through the knot at the front of the tie and lastly he slowly placed his hand one above the other tightening the knot by sliding it up the narrowed end, before he did that he made sure the tie was straight and the length is appropriate.  
Lastly he removed his hands from his neck placed them both through his hair, with one hand he moved a bunch of his hair to the right as his left hand flattened the sides.   
Once he was done he swiftly turned around to Hannibal and Lee. Lee’s eyes went wide with a parted mouth open ready to speak but, the man before him in his suite before him stood one of Delysia’s three men that she was involved in. One was a penniless and devoted pianist Michael Pardue. Who had recently been released from prison. The second was a wealthy and controlling kind of man called Nick Calderelli and thirdly a man who owns his own nightclub where Delysia performs she meet a young impresario Phil Goldman who was in position to cast her in the lead role of the west end play. “What am I doing here? Where is Delysia?”. He questioned his first thoughts out into the open. Hannibal stepped forward towards him placing a soft hand on the mans shoulder. “My friend, Delysia is in this place called London-“. He cleared his throat. “- Were in the Caribbean, mate!”. Michael’s eye shallowed down to the floor wondering how he got here in the first place and where is the Caribbean held. “Don’t worry, you’re in safe hands. You will be with here before you know it”. Hannibal smiled rubbing his thumb across his shoulder making him feel safe for a while. “Now-“. Hannibal looked over the black bottle that was placed on the table just behind Lee. “- I am sure you’re dying of thirst, take a sip and have a seat”. Hannibal wavered his hand over to the one chair that had been placed by Lee.   
Michael took his drink quickly then he should have instantly feeling a bad pain on the side of his left rib cage, he pressed his left hand over the pain putting pressure there from the outside but, that didn’t seem to help him much. He walked over towards the metal chair in plain view. He sat upon the chair feeling his body began to heat up, he placed the bottle by his feet, with his left hand he unbuttoned the first button of his jacket exposing his covered chest leaning more into the seat with his long legs holding him into position. He then started to unbutton the rest of his shirt showing his bare chest in all its glory. He halted his fingertips by the edge of his briefs that briefly showed among the belt just above it. He then placed his hand over the zipper moving it forward and back stroking his organ on the outside placing pressure amongst his fingertips feeling his own touch upon himself. This was not out of pleasure but, the need that he would have done anything for his beloved Delysia by his side at this climaxed point. Another day, another lonely night.   
With one hand free he gradually slipped his hand up towards his left side of his chest feeling his fingertips touch his soft alive skin. His heart was beating fast and deep within him feeling there was a hole in his missing heart. Delysia was all he got. He felt like she was a ghost to him. With the tip of his index and thumb he squeezed onto his pinkish nipple twisting it back and forth in a rhythmic motion. The friction of his organ and the pinching on his own nipple felt so pleasing to him. Both of his hands moved in unison, he breathed deep exhaled and inhaled the air around in rushing through his opened lungs clenching his left fist slightly harder imbedding his fingers into his palm more feeling the sweat build up beneath them.   
Alone in the dim lit up room Michael un hooked his scrunched up fist to a flat one, he moved it back over to his zipper, his index and thumb held the black zip, he unzipped the zipper seeing his black boxers in his view, he slipped his now hidden hand into the space covering his organ gently with no pressure amongst his hands, he held it evenly within his hands, his head rolled back feeling the chairs back collided with his spine and all these pre-consumed thoughts came rushing back into his vision of his beautiful Delysia who would be at her house at seventy one Onslow Mansion, Oak street in London. He thought all about the good and the bad things that they had been through together. Witch triggered his beating heart that this was going to be his time. His time to leave. There was nothing left for him to loose. He had everything. A mansion. His girl and his life hanging on his heartless strings within him.   
His heart beated to a low beat feeling the thoughts latch around his heart, blood started flowing into places that he never felt before, Michael removed his left hand from his nipple, he jested in his position leaning back into the chair more, his right hand started rubbing slightly making his back spin quiver in his own embrace.   
During his current session of jerking off he was instantly fantasised by flash of memory they contained Delysia saying ‘I love you’ in his embrace he whimpered at that exact thought knowing this will be his last time of hearing it. His face began to welt, spores of sweat invaded his forehead, his eyes began to fade in and out of darkness, his breath began to seep lower in and out on concentration, all the blood at this point was rushing in one direction, making him bend over in his seat again, he closed his eyes tightly moaning very loudly while breathing fast in and out with his opened mouth. His eyes opened and closed like an un-working elevator but, his lust and thirst never backed down turning for the worst, he couldn’t stop anymore. On his last breathe he started fading out more than before. He closed his eyes lightly closing them, he cocked his head back seeing his adam’s apple in full view, his hands halted feeling the blood within him decreased its existence, an incision parted a bit of flesh at the tip of his organ that was imbedded in his sealed briefs started to seep blood into the fabric, his brain went blank feeling the stickiness of the blood invading his thighs, his head tilted to one side following his other half landing him onto the cold concreted floor with a loud thud and a exhaustion of a breath escaping his arched mouth.   
The whole place around him produced a time of a pocket full of silence. Hannibal zoned in on the mans form seeing is work was working. Michael could barely move, the blood in-between his thighs increased to more of his body capturing the enactive soul.  
*****  
Lee stepped away from Hannibal placing his hands behind him gripping onto the desk from behind him while shaking his head. “I can’t believe you did this! Why are you doing it to these characters?”. Receiving no response. Lee had quit talking to Hannibal for now. His emotion inside of him was getting the better of him making him turn away from Hannibal for now he was in the ignoring stage where he wasn’t going to listen to him, for now that is.


End file.
